Sugar Daddy
by Lolly Dream
Summary: How Mihawk really got Zoro back to his castle. Yaoi-ish flavored / Drabble / 200% CRACK / MihawkxZoro


**Title:** Sugar Daddy

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** MihawkxZoro

**Summary:** How Mihawk really got Zoro back to his castle. Yaoi-ish flavored / Drabble / 200% CRACK / MihawkxZoro

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, yaoi-ish flavored.

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

I apologize ahead of time. *bows deeply*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Sugar Daddy**__ - is a slang term for a rich man who offers money or _

_gifts to a less rich younger person, in return for companionship or sexual favors._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_Kuraigana Island on the Grand Line …_

Zoro was in a deadly battle of spanking some serious monkey ass … erm we mean beating some monkey ass ... wait not that either... huh lets just say he was fighting monkeys and leave it at that.

As the monkeys held back regrouping, Zoro took the time for a breather trying to figure out how he would get off this island and back to Luffy, when suddenly a chill ran up his spine. He had the creepy feeling he was being watched … AGAIN!

Casually Zoro stretched out his arms, and then spun on his heel to catch Mihawk spying on him. The older man was up high on some rubble ruins with a telescope watching the green haired swordsman.

At being caught spying, Mihawk quickly stood up straight hiding the telescope behind his back, as he stood in a cocky dashing pose that was more fitting of him.

"Mihawk." Zoro said.

"Have you changed your mind about coming back with me to my castle?" the older man asked nonchalantly.

"I already told you I need to get back to Luffy! He needs me, so I will just use this broken boat here, and think of it as wood you gave me, to help my cause, and just swim back with its help!" Zoro called up to the man.

Mihawk's hands behind him on the telescope tighten. "Mmm I most certainly could give you some wood to use."

"What was that?" Zoro called up.

"I said, you first need to defeat those monkeys if you want to get out of here ... or you could come back with me to my castle. The monkeys won't go there since the fudge popsicles incident. Hey! Do you like fudge popsicles? I got a whole cooler in my basement filled with them." offered Mihawk.

"This is no time for ice cream!" yelled Zoro ever so pissed, feeling like he was being treated as a child, so to prove Mihawk wrong, and show how grown up he was, Zoro threw a fit. "I want to get off this island, and I want to get off now!"

"Ah but why are you in such a hurry with wounds like yours? You would not be of much use right now, besides in bed. You know I have a nice big bed we can sleep in." offered Mihawk.

Zoro looked at the master swordsman oddly, "We?"

"I mean you of course." Mihawk gave an absent wave of one of his hands.

Zoro frowned, "I have already made my mind up."

"Did you see the sword room in my castle?" Mihawk asked.

"Eh ... huh well no." Zoro now became hesitant.

"I could show it to you. I could show you many amazing things to be done with a sword." Mihawk lured.

Zoro seemed to think about this. It was getting dark, and maybe if he did go he could learn a trick to defeating these monkeys faster. Plus swords! Yay! Still Zoro was calm on the outside, and tried to make it look like not such a big deal, though there was one more thing he could get from Mihawk, that would sweeten the deal. "What about your big sword?"

Mihawk cocked a brow, "What about my big sword?"

Zoro kicked up a little bit of dirt with the toe of his boot, as he looked down rather in embarrassed for asking, "Can I hold it?"

A rare smile came to Mihawk's lips. "Oh you most certainly can hold my big sword. I'll even let you use it and train with it."

Zoro was now suddenly more lively, "Alright then lets go!"

"Good then … hey kid where do you think your going?" frowned Mihawk.

"To the castle of course." replied Zoro.

Mihawk sighed, "It's over this way!" he called out, and jumped down letting Zoro go ahead of him now, down the path, so he would not lose the kid due to his freakish sense of direction. As Mihawk walked on behind the young swordsman, Mihawk's rare smile then returned. "You might be lacking in brains, but thank god for that ass." said Mihawk softly.

"What was that?" Zoro asked looking back over his shoulder.

Mihawk moved up to his side, "I asked, how often do you polish your swords. I have a technique for such a task that you will just love." he smirked putting his arm around Zoro's shoulders as he guided the kid back to his castle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

**A/N's:** Again sorry for my weird twisted humor. ^.^;


End file.
